


New emotion

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Sparring, new emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Zenyatta feels something new and he's not sure he likes it.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	New emotion

"Whew.." Genji lifted up his visor and wiped away the small droplets of sweat. "You are the best sparring partner master!"

"Thank you, my student, I try my best for you." Zenyatta said happily and handed the cyborg his water. "You are showing much improvement in your combat skills, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Koibito," Genji smiled at the omnic and drank his water. He was going to say more but a voice interrupted. 

"Genji!" Zenyatta turned around and saw Mercy or better known as Angela running up to his cyborg love. The female hugged Genji close. "You did great in your training!"

"Thank you Angela," The cyborg smiled but realized something. "You were watching?"

"I always watch the training, mainly in case someone gets really injured but it's always quite thrilling to see you." The doctor let go of the other and Zenyatta felt a little left out, it was weird to him.

"Well, I wouldn't be nearly as good if it wasn't for Zenyatta." 

The omnic smiled and waved from behind Angela.

"You also did great Zenyatta, you move with such focus." The doctor seemed a little less enthusiastic when it came to the omnic. "Please train more often, gives me more reason to talk to you." The cyborg nodded and off went Angela. She left the two lovers alone but there was a burning in Zenyatta's omnic chest. It was hard to tell what it was but it didn't seem too bad and the guru ignored it.

"Angela is a nice lady," Genji said with a relaxing sigh. "Anyway, how about we go cuddle?" Zenyatta nodded quickly and the two walked to their shared room. Genji threw himself on the bed and Zenyatta quickly followed. The two laid together on the bed in blissful silence. Zenyatta looked up at his lover and pinched his exposed cheeks, the omnic was still a very curious being and nothing entertained his more than Genji's fleshy bits. 

"You are adorable Genji."

The cyborg smiled and kissed the cold metallic hand of Zenyatta. "Not as adorable as you master." He mumbled happily and the couple laid in bed for an hour. They didn't need to talk, their souls were one and it brought them great peace and ease. The only reason they got up was because there was a knock and even though they were together and most people knew, they didn't want people to see their mushy sides. "I wonder who it is." Genji said to himself as he walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hello Genji!" It was Angela.

"Ah, how can I help you?"

"I need someone to be my assistant and you are the only person I could think of."

"Oh, what kind of help will you be needing?"

The two continued to talk while Zenyatta watched from the bed, it was such a terrible feeling inside and even worse when he realized what it was. Jealousy. An emotional poison caused by desire and lack of self-confidence. It was against his beliefs to feel this but Angela was always too friendly and touchy with his loved one, he never noticed it before but now it was crystal clear. The omnic took deep breaths and mumbled the 'Four Immeasurables' to himself quietly. He let himself take joy from seeing Angela so giddy but the emotion still bothered him inside. Genji walked back to him and snapped his out of his thoughts.

"Master, Angela will be needing my assistance, is it alright if I go?"

"Of course, go ahead." Zenyatta said cheerfully but he wished Genji would have stayed. He had to remind himself that clinging to your significant other wasn't good, they had the freedom to do what they pleased.

"I'll be back soon," Genji looked at Angela and she was facing away, the cyborg leaned over and kissed his master's cheek before going with the other healer. Zenyatta was left alone and he could have meditated but asking a human that understood emotions a little better was sounding like a good idea. The omnic didn't know who to ask for not for such advice but then he realized the perfect person to ask.

..

Zenyatta gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps.

"Who is it?" Hanzo opened the door and asked. "Oh, it's you."

"Greetings Hanzo,"

"Yes, hello." The shimada looked around. "Is Genji with you?"

"No, he's with Angela right now. I just had a question and thought perhaps you could provide me with some advice."

"Genji's favorite tea is Sencha, are we done?"

Zenyatta chuckled. "I enjoy these talks but that is not my question,"

"Out with it then."

"You are a human, humans have emotions they tend to understand. I'm an omnic and even though I do my best, I still have a lot to learn. I was going to ask you; How do you deal with jealousy?"

Hanzo looked at the omnic and laughed. "What is causing you to be jealous? No one else in this place would even find Genji attractive."

The omnic frowned and nudged for Hanzo to follow. The shimada didn't have anything better to do and followed the guru They went to the training area and there was Angela examining his loved one. Her hands were all over him and Zenyatta was a bit uncomfortable. "Oh," Hanzo mumbled and looked back at the guru. "Well, I didn't know Angela liked him."

"She likes him?" Zenyatta almost felt crushed.

"No, no!" Hanzo didn't want to upset the omnic. "She uh.. okay, maybe she does but I know my brother, he adores you in every way." Hanzo assured and patted the guru's back. "I'm sure he's just being nice with Angela because he respects her."

"Right.." Zenyatta sighed. "Jealousy is such an awful emotion." He mumbled to himself and looked away from the scene. 

"So i've been told." Hanzo looked at the omnic and could feel his negative energy. "Look, I'm not good with advice. The best I could tell you is fight fire with fire."

"Are you saying to make Genji jealous?"

"Yeah, that's what I would do." Hanzo shrugged.

"I don't know if I can, I am not good with these types of things."

"Eh, I can help you out with that. I know Genji like the back of my hand and I love getting him mad." 

"Just don't make it obvious. I don't want Genji to know I'm being selfish."

"God, you are the worst but best kind of person." Hanzo appreciated the omnic and lead him to the training room by the other to.

"Oh, hey master." Genji greeted and walked away from Angela. "..Hanzo."

"Greetings," Zenyatta said cheerfully as usual.

"Hello brother." Hanzo took off his top and grabbed his bow and arrow. Zenyatta looked at the shimada and didn't know where he was going with this. "Your master has agreed to spar with me, I hope you don't mind us."

Genji paused for a second before speaking. "I don't see a problem but did you really have to take off your top?"

"I cannot be restricted by my clothing," Hanzo said with a smug smirk. Zenyatta wasn't attracted to Hanzo, he appreciated squishy flesh more than hard abs. "Let us begin." The shimada grabbed two wooden sparring sticks and tossed one to Zenyatta. The omnic got out of his meditating stance and stood up, he hardly ever did this but sparring was fun to him and he needed to be agile for it. 

The two got into a battle stance and stared at each other for a few seconds before Hanzo charged. The two sticks clashed and Hanzo tried to push harder but Zenyatta was able to fling him off, the shimada came at him again and they continuously began to strike at each other while moving back. They made eye contact and Hanzo winked at the omnic, throwing him off guard and the shimada was able to push to stick away from him. Zenyatta backed up into the wall and Hanzo pinned him against it.

"Hey, hey!" The guru looked behind Hanzo and Genji was walking over. "Back off brother!"

Hanzo smiled at the guru then turned around with his regular poker expression. "Apologies, I got too into it."

Genji frowned and pushed his brother away from Zenyatta. "Enough sparring, I no longer trust you with my Koibito." The cyborg was visibly angry and it made the guru feel awful.

"..Stop." Zenyatta sighed and gently pushed Genji away. "Do not be angry with Hanzo, he was merely helping me."

"What?" Genji turned his attention to the guru.

"Genji.." The omnic took a deep breath. "I'm jealous of Angela."

"Jealous?" 

"I do not like the way she touches you, I understand she is a doctor and probably means no harm but it has been causing me distress."

Genji couldn't be mad at Zenyatta, he sighed and gestured for Angela to come over. "You have no reason to be jealous, Angela is simply taking care of me."

"Aw, was getting Zenyatta jealous?" Mercy asked and looked at the omnic.

"Unfortunately." The guru looked down in shame.

"No need to be jealous my friend, I just think of Genji as my son."

".." The omnic felt extra childish. 

"Angela is like a mother to me, she took care of me and still does. I'm sorry if things came off different." Genji couldn't believe his lover was jealous. It made him feel bad but a part of him thought it was cute.

"No need to apologize, I should be the one sorry for trying to use your brother to make you jealous in return." 

"I would have killed him if you hadn't spoken up," Genji mumbled and looked at his older brother. 

"Try me." Hanzo said jokingly and patted the cyborg's head.

"I'm glad that's clear up," Zenyatta said with a nervous chuckle. 

The four chatted for a little bit more before Hanzo and Mercy left to attend other things. The couple was left alone and their souls were now at ease. "Tell me Koibito, have you been jealous of something before?"

"Never in my twenty years of life but I guess that's because I never had something I desired and loved." Zenyatta took the other's hand. "You are making me feel new things Genji and I appreciate it."

"Hopefully next time it's not a negative thing but I'm glad." Genji leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the other's metallic 'mouth'. "I love you."

"I love you too, Genji."


End file.
